Only Attempt
by NirvanaFreakSC
Summary: Summer tries to end it, but someone stops her. SS. One-shot. Please read!


This is a one-shot, set about a year before the pilot. It's SS.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, words all mine though. Don't sue!

She wanted a life that didn't revolve around others. She wanted a life of her own. She was sick and tired of being the shoulder to cry on. Of being the one who always listened and understood. She was so fucking sick of it! She wanted it over, done, fini! That's what she thought of as she looked over the edge, staring into the deep, dark, abyss of nothingness.

Her father would be sad. He'd get over it though, than maybe he could do what he always wanted, before he got a chick pregnant. Her friends, they would be fine. Only shed a tear because their shoulder to lean on would have disappeared, they just might have to look for another one, or god forbid, deal with it on their own.

She was depressed, sad, walking dead. Everyone was better than her, and they knew it. She tried hard to tell them, maybe they would listen. They offered nothing but an 'I'm sure it'll get better' than proceeded to complain about their lives, forgetting about her, at least forgetting she was a person, not a rock.

It was cold. But she wasn't. She was okay, happy even. Excited. This was going to happen; she was going to do it. Why wouldn't she? The only things that kept her alive were the stupid things. The next new episode of her favorite show, The Valley, or her unreal aspirations of becoming a famous actress, hell, even sleep.

This was it; she was stepping closer to the edge. The water was calm, but deathly cold. That's what I want, she thought, death.

"Don't."

She turned around. Well, this is reminiscent of a movie I once saw, she thought bitterly. He was standing there, all calm and looked as if he knew why she was doing it. She knew him, he was a kid that went to her school, she never paid any attention to him. He had dark, unruly, hair. He was tall, skinny, and pale, possibly even more so than her.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?"

"Because..."

"Yeah, great reason. I'm about to step away, jump into your arms, cry my little heart out to you, and forget I ever thought about jumping, simply because." She chuckled at him, then turned back around, facing the ocean.

He panicked. He took a step forward, a deep breath. He couldn't believe this! Summer Roberts, about to kill herself! What, did she think her life was hell! He laughed out loud at this, causing her to turned around and stare at him in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm glad my pain and _suicide _is funny to you!"

"Well, it is! I mean, you're Summer Roberts, you have the perfect life; Popularity, money, beauty. And you're here, ready to kill yourself over something, probably stupid, while there are others who have it way worse than you, who would kill to know you! But, no, you're selfish, as always."

"Fuck you, you don't even know me!"

"You're right; I don't know you, personally. But I've seen you for the past ten years, that's gotta count for something. And I know you're life isn't that bad."

"No! You don't! Damnit! Just… go away. Leave me alone." Tears are springing to her eyes, she wants them to go away, likes she wants him to go away, like she wants to go away and never come back.

"And let you kill yourself? Yeah, okay, I'll just walk away right now, you can jump into that freezing water, and I can know you did it come Monday morning when the principal calls a school assembly to announce your death." Sarcasm is more than obvious in his voice, but so is his fear. "Come on, Summer. Don't do this."

"Why? Huh? So you can feel better, knowing you saved someone?"

"No, because you deserve better than to die this way. You deserve to live until you're eighty three, with three Oscars on your shelf, two kids, a dog and a husband who loves you. Not death at fifteen."

"How do you know what I deserve?" He doesn't answer; he just smiles and looks at her. She stares back in wonder. He steps closer and offers her his hand. She looks at it, and the back at him. She takes it.

He almost jumps for joy when her hand touches his. He couldn't believe she would want to end her life. Her life was so much better than anyone he knew, or at least that was how it appeared. Now he knew; no one's life was perfect. Not even Summer Roberts'.

As soon as she felt the dock beneath her feet, she let go of his hand. She looked everywhere else but him. Embarrassed? Hell yes! She just tried to kill herself and some nobody, from her school, talked her out of it! He would tell everyone! Why wouldn't he? It would totally boost his social status from an emo-geek to just a geek!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret." He smiled at her, and her heart fluttered. She didn't know why, he was a nobody.

"Thanks. Um, do you think you could take me home? I walked here." To kill myself, she added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, of course!" He said a little too quickly, he was a little excited; Summer Roberts in his car?

The drive was silent. Neither of them spoke, they didn't know what to say. It was only a ten minute drive, anyway. So it was over quickly, leaving them both with a feeling of disappointment, but neither expressed it.

He wasn't sure if he should walk her to her door, or just stay put when they arrived to her huge house, but she answered that question as she opened her door, shut it, and leaned in to say one last word to him.

"Don't think come Monday morning we're friends." She definitely had a way with words. That might have been a little on the harsh side, Sum, she told herself. "I mean, thank you, but it doesn't mean we're, like, friends, okay?" Well, he only looked mildly disappointed.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled and turned to walk away, but his voice brought her back. "Promise me you won't try again?"

"Why would you care?" She didn't know why, but she wanted to know.

"I don't know, I just do." He shrugged. She stared at him, her head cocked to the side, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Thanks." He simply nodded and she walked away.

She stopped when she got to her door and looked back and watched his car pull away. She didn't know why she climbed off that ledge on the pier, maybe it was his voice, how calm it had been, or maybe it was because she really didn't want to end her life. She didn't know why. All she knew was Seth Cohen just saved her life.

Okay, that's all, hope ya liked. RR!


End file.
